The Lord's Secret Lover?
by furby1311
Summary: a love with games in it.I suck at summary pulse these is my first story. warning Lemon r&r first story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rin or Sesshomaru. They belong to Rumiko Takahasi and VIZ.**  
**

**The Lord's Secret Lover?**

He felt foolish for having to do this in his own castle. He was the lord, after all. Why did he have to sneak down the hall to her room in the middle of the night in the first place? Sesshomaru was the powerful Lord of the Western Lands, and when he wanted something, there were none who could deny him. He waited until he saw that one of his servants had turned the corner, leaving the hallway empty. Here was his chance, and he took it. Quickly, Sesshomaru rushed to her door, opening it and entering. Once inside, he closed the door and slumped against it. Again he wondered why he had to do such a thing in his own castle.

Lying bare on the bed was a dark haired human woman. Her long, chestnut hair spilled on the bed around her. She smiled at him, small dimples appearing in her cheeks. "You made it, Sesshomaru-sa---" She caught herself as she almost added on the honorific he had forbade her to use when he visited her room like this.

Sesshomaru smirked as he crossed to the bed. He sat down next to her, running his hand over her cheek. Leaning down, the Demon Lord captured her lips with his own. Her mouth opened, yielding to his kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting her. He smiled against their kiss as she moaned. His hand traveled down from her face to her arms before he moved to pinch and roll a nipple between his claws. He whispered, "Would you expect anything less, Rin?"

She panted, trying to catch her breath. "No, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin looked down, biting her lip. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru nibbled on her ear. "I'd say that means I'll have to punish you for breaking that rule, no?"

Rin shuddered, her eyes falling closed. She moaned more and her face flushed. "Please, I promise not to do it again."

"Hmm, I don't think I'll let you get away with it so easily."

Sesshomaru kissed her again, his tongue twisting around hers as he dominated her mouth. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as she returned his hungry kiss. His hand palmed her breast and he felt her arch towards him. Sesshomaru kissed his way down her jaw and then down her throat. He moved her so he could sit more comfortably on the bed. Then he positioned her in his lap.

Rin gasped, her arms wrapping around his neck. She straddled his hips, her center rubbing him through his silk. He moaned, his eyes falling closed. Sesshomaru wasn't certain he'd be able to maintain his foreplay before simply taking her. He leaned forward and latched onto a breast with his mouth, his hand gently squeezing the other. Rin arched towards him, moaning. He loved the heavy feel of her breasts in his hand. He loved how they tasted. His tongue circled a nipple before his fang gently grazed it. It became hardened, and he turned to pay the other one the same attention.

Above him, Rin writhed. She held his head to her chest, giving him all the encouragement he needed to continue. He slowly moved to lay her on her back, and moved to rest between her open legs. Rin looked up at him, her brown eyes trusting. She brushed hair out of his face before running her fingers over his lips. He took one into his mouth, sucking on the digit. Rin watched him, lust filling her eyes.

Sesshomaru felt his silk become constrictive and pulled away from her inviting body to pull them away. She sat up, running her hands over his bare chest, down to his hips. Rin's fingers brushed his thick arousal, teasing it. She gently gripped it, squeezing. Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes fluttered shut. All the control he had in this foreplay was lost as soon as her hand stroked him. He choked out, "Rin."

Rin gripped a little tighter, a soft laugh escaping. Her warm, soft lips captured his, and her tongue danced with his. He felt his hips thrust towards her hand. Sesshomaru moaned against her kiss, fighting the urge to turn her over and take her. She ran her hand down his length, then gently grasped his heavy testicles, rolling them. He broke the kiss off, a soft growl escaping from his lips. Rin somehow always knew what his weakness was.

She laughed softly, nibbling on his sensitive ear. Gently, one hand pushed on his chest while the other continued to tease his erection. He complied, moving to sit on the bed while she straddled him. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt her sink down onto him. She remained still once his length was fully inside her. Sesshomaru grit his teeth, accepting her challenge. He fought his instinct to thrust upwards into her body, staring into her determined face. He knew if he outlasted her, he could get her to turn around and let him mount her.

Rin smirked, looking down at him, a predatory gleam in her eyes. She teased his nipples with her hands, pinching them between her small fingers. Rin kept her hips from moving, and whispered, "Now who's punishing who, Sesshomaru?" This time she hadn't forgotten his "rule." Somehow Sesshomaru felt he had been duped. She had slipped up on purpose to let him think he had the control this time.

Sesshomaru bit back a moan, feeling her clamp her muscles around his hard flesh. He clenched his hand into a fist at his side. He would win this round. She had won last time. This time he would get his way, he was certain. She could squeeze him as much as she liked. He would get her on all fours before this was over.

Rin kept her hips still, but kept clenching and un-clenching around him. She bent down, and kissed his jaw, then his throat. She ran a hand down his chest to his hips, rubbing them. Rin was baiting him to thrust. If he should thrust even once, she won the round and would be allowed to continue doing whatever she wished to him. If he could get her to move her hips even once, he got his way.

Sesshomaru bit his fangs into his lip. His body wanted to slam into the woman above him badly. The way she kept teasing him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Somehow, he had to get her to move her hips, and he had to do it soon. Sesshomaru reached up, grasping a breast in his hand. He flicked his clawed thumb over it, and smiled in satisfaction as Rin moaned loudly. He could break her, he knew he could.

"Are you sure you wish to challenge me, Rin?"

Rin bit her lip, her face flushing. She stared down at him, determination in her eyes. She still had to move her hips. Rin nodded and bent down to kiss his chest. She said, "You know I do, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, focusing on not moving his hips. He could not lose this time. He would not. He reached up and ran his hand over her hip slowly. His claws barely touched her skin, and he smiled as Rin moaned. Just a little more and he'd have her. He ran gentle circles over the smooth skin. Rin stopped kissing his chest and threw her head back, gasping. Slowly, her hips lifted and then lowered. He had won!

"Rin, I believe you lost this round," he purred to her.

Rin stopped moving, looking down at him with a pout on her face. "I was so close to winning!"

Sesshomaru sat up, licking the shell of one ear. He breathed in, "But you didn't." He brushed a fang against it, and whispered, "Turn over."

Rin shivered and complied. She slipped off of him and turned over, her round bottom calling out to him. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing. He ran his hand over the soft, smooth skin, before slipping a finger inside her. He would enjoy this, for next time it might be him that lost the challenge. Sesshomaru lowered his head to her slick entrance, inhaling the spicy scent of her arousal. His tongue darted out and tasted her. Rin mewled, begging him to do more.

Sesshomaru stood behind her, lining his erection up with her heat. He settled his hand on her stomach to support her, and thrust. He was seated within her to the hilt, and he growled in satisfaction. Leaning over her back, Sesshomaru nipped at the back of her neck. Rin moaned loudly, her hips pushing back against him. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Letting go of his control, Sesshomaru pounded into the woman beneath him. It felt good to have her tight channel surround his thick arousal. He pushed deeper inside her with each thrust, earning soft mewls and pleasured groans from Rin. She pushed back on every thrust, wanting to find release as badly as he did. Pushing her hair out of the way, Sesshomaru latched his fangs around her throat to better hold her in place. His thrusts became harder and deeper. He felt the small coil build and knew she was close as well. Rin cried out his name loudly as she climaxed, and with a few short thrusts, Sesshomaru followed soon after. He never got tired of feeling her squeeze him in ecstasy.

Once they calmed from their orgasms, Sesshomaru rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He kissed her cheek, gently grasping one breast. "Will you dare challenge me in that particular game again, Rin?" Rin turned her head, looking at him. She smiled. "Perhaps. We shall see, next time, won't we?" She settled against him. "Sesshomaru, why do you still insist on sneaking around the castle and have me pretend this is still my room? We've been mates for awhile now, you know. Isn't it silly of you?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "I thought you rather liked our games, my mate."

"Oh, I do. I just don't know if the servants do."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her ear with his nose. "If you like them, that's all that matters."

"You're just saying that so I'll not challenge you next time, my mate."


End file.
